Ten times Niles said I love you
by samanddianefan10
Summary: and the one time Daphne did.


"I am in love with you," Niles whispered as he held Daphne close to him. She'd come to him once again after a fight with Donny, and as usual, he'd provided the comfort she'd sought. Those were six simple words, but probably the most powerful words one human could whisper to another. But thankfully she hadn't heard it, so she left and walked away, happy once again and more sure of herself than ever.

"I am in love with you." Niles said as clearly as he could during this moment. He had no idea who Daphne Moon was, and he didn't care. All that he knew was that he loved her ever since their eyes met briefly before. She was a stranger, a complete and perfect stranger, but there was something about her that captivated him like no other woman had. She was mysterious, yes, but she was also the most beautiful woman, even more so than Maris, that he'd ever seen. If only they had met under different circumstances. If only.

"I am in love with you." Niles tried so hard to find the right way to say the words but instead managed a lie about Joe, telling her what a womanizer he was. Why was it that a lie was easier than the truth? Why did he put his physical health (True, it was only a nosebleed, but still, it was his health not to mention his thousand dollar suit) at risk rather than just tell Daphne the words that had lingered on his mind ever since he'd laid eyes upon her? Why make things more complicated. Daphne was a forgiving woman so she would probably forgive Joe and have a thousand babies with him, ones that should have been Niles', so why couldn't he just bring himself to tell her the truth? What in the world was wrong with him? Daphne was just simply too good to be true. Just simply.

"I am in love with you." As they sat at the bar, reflecting upon their losses, Niles knew that this just wasn't the time to burden her with her feelings. This time it would be easy, but he knew that he had just too much to lose if he were to reveal the truth. This was all Frasier's fault. If only he hadn't warned Niles to wait a night before telling her his feelings. If only Frasier hadn't hired Venus herself. Yes, this was definitely all Frasier's fault.

"I am in love with you," Niles cried himself to sleep that night after reflecting upon the night's events. He'd come so close to kissing Daphne until that damn clock went off. Why couldn't he have just said it then and there? Certainly Daphne was feeling something for him. But then he heard her laugh at Frasier's implication that there was something between Niles and Daphne. If she could laugh at her boss, than what could she do to his heart?

"I am in love with you," Niles said softly but certainly as she stood in front of him, wearing the most exquisite blue dress. Daphne obviously couldn't believe what she had heard, for she asked him to repeat himself. No, not this time would he turn around. It was too late for that. Besides, what did he have to lose, other than the love of his life?

"I am in love with you." All he had done was try to get her parents together. Was that a crime? All he wanted for Daphne was for her to be happy, and if this was less than a success, well then, he could live with that. Years later, when she asked him why he had done it, the words came out of his mouth freely, still present tense, and there was no doubt that he had done the right thing.

"I am in love with you." Niles declared at their wedding. What Niles didn't' know was that all of these years, with all of these declarations, she had heard each and every one of them. It had taken her years to believe it, believe that she was worthy of such affection, but this time she gladly repeated it to him right before they exchanged their vows.

"I am in love with you." Niles declared to his wife as she held their newborn son, David. This was the most perfect day of his life, even more so than his wedding day, if that had been possible. As much as he loved David, the first words out of his mouth were exactly what he was feeling. There were so many emotions he was experiencing that day, but as he looked at his wife, there was no doubt to what he was feeling. Nothing had changed, even after all of those years.

"I am in love with you." Niles whispered that as he took his wife's hand as he closed his eyes for the final time. With those last words, he knew that he could go without any further regret.

"I love you too," Daphne whispered as she let go, knowing that he'd provided her the life she never even let herself dream about as a child. Really, in the end, was there anything left to say? She started to walk away but then she realized that there was one last thing that she needed to say.

"I am in love with you."

The end


End file.
